


Broken Promises

by anonniemoose



Series: Good Omens Fics [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Basically, Crowley is Raphael, Crowley needs a hug, Emotional Crowley, Gen, Multi, Supportive Aziraphale, Supportive reader, and is pissed that he caused another angel to fall, based on an art piece, confessions because everyone is sleepy, gabriel is a dick because he can't handle emotions, gabriel is emotional too, gabriel was raphaels mentor, idk what to tag, is so good you guys, its nearly 5 now i cant tag this early in the morning guys, my brain isn't that switched on, poly!aziraphale/reader/crowley fic, pre fall crowley, sad fic, the art piece that is, wrote this at 4 in the morning, you guys ought to know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonniemoose/pseuds/anonniemoose
Summary: After the whole ordeal with Heaven, Crowley finds his past revisiting him as he tries to sleep. His partner's try and help comfort him and reminding him that, through it all, he still has them.





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

>   
I wrote this at 4 in the morning rather than sleeping because I found [THIS AMAZING PIECE OF ART WORK](https://philiasperanzart.tumblr.com/post/186745123921/family-reunion-fandom-please-just-shut-up) BY @philiasperanzart and I simply had to share! Sorry if its OOC and shit but its 4 am and I can't help it when inspiration hits.  

> 
>   
__  
Italics  
  
– clashing of memories, italics will always be the Heaven scene where normal text (with context) will be memories of before Crowley’s fall.  

> 
> Also – so I am of the opinion that Gabriel cares very much but after centuries of seeing his brothers and sisters fall and being emotionally unavailable (specifically after this fic) he just doesn’t know how to make himself vulnerable, so he hides it behind crack shots and remarks that he doesn’t know are shitty, yet they are. And when he tells ‘Aziraphale’ to just die already, he’s angry. Because he has seen siblings of his fall over everything and surely Aziraphale would know by now? Not to fraternize with demons. They can’t risk him falling, so they have to kill him and I think he’s putting up a brave front because he doesn’t want Aziraphale’s death. Also, the fact that Aziraphale was friends (at a very bare minimum, lets face it, they’re married) with Crowley made it 10x worse, as this fic will explore slightly. Additionally (final notes) I made this a poly!Aziraphale x reader x Crowley fic because we don’t have enough of these fics in our lives. You are all very very welcome.

The words still rung clear in Crowley’s head.

“Please just shut your stupid mouth and die already.”

They still stung, possibly more than anything else that Gabriel has ever said directly or indirectly to the demon.

His body had moved on, but his mind was still back there.

It was very bright when he first opened his eyes, and the small angel in front of him just seemed to radiate love and happiness. “You must be Raphael! I’ve been waiting for you!”

_ “Shut your stupid mouth-” _

“I’m Gabriel! I am your brother, I’ll be your companion!”

_ “-and die already.” _

“I’ll be by your side no matter what!”

_ The heat didn’t even hurt Crowley as he approached the flames. But the words? _

“I’ll protect you from all the bad things!”

_ The words burnt more than the flames ever would. _

When Crowley first attempted to fly, Gabriel was there. “Don’t worry, Raphael! We all fall down sometimes, I’ll always be here to pick you up!”

_ “Just shut your stupid mouth-” _

But he wasn’t.

_ “-and die already.” _

His first cock-up with a miracle. Gabriel was there. “It’s ok, Raphael, I can fix it! Next time, we can practice on something smaller and work up to something this big!”

_ Just - _

When Lucifer fell, it was the first time Crowley saw Gabriel snap. “Don’t cry, Raphael! It’s all a part of our Mother’s plan. It’s ineffable! Surely She knew this was going to happen!”

_ shut – _

“What if it happens to me? To the rest of us?” Gabriel simply took a calming breath and smiled as he brought his brother in close. “It won’t! We just have to love God more than anything else and obey all Her commands without question. We won’t fall, Raphael, we know better.”

_ your –  _

Then more angels fell, taking after Lucifer’s example. Gabriel was there after every single one. “Does it hurt?” “I don’t know, Raphael. I hope not. I don’t want them to feel pain as they fall.”

_ stupid –  _

The more angels who fell, the more closed off Gabriel became. “Gabriel? What did Anna do to fall?” “I don’t _know_ Raphael, he must have done something.”

_ mouth – _

“Gabriel, will you still talk to me if I fall?” “Why would I?” “Because we are brothers.” “Raphael, if you fall, we will never talk again. It’s just the way things are.”

_ and –  _

And then Crowley fell. Gabriel was there when it happened. His eyes were cold as he watched Crowley begin his descent into Hell.

_ die – _

Gabriel was wrong.

_ already. _

Crowley burned.

But even the pain from falling was nothing compared to hearing those words from his once dear brother’s mouth.

Crowley fights back tears as he tries to process what happened in Heaven when he feels two arms start to snake their way around him. Too warm to be Aziraphale. Y/N.

“Crow, it’s 4 in the morning, what’s going on?” Your tired voice murmurs into his ear, resting on your side as you try to bring him in closer.

“It’s nothing pet, go back to sleep.” You mumble before bringing yourself closer, ignoring Aziraphale’s tired whimpers when you leave his grip.

“Don’t lie to me, love.” Crowley rolls his eyes. “It may be what demons do, but it’s not what you do.” Silence rings between the two of you before the sound of shuffling fills the room as Crowley moves his body to be able to curl up against your chest, your head moving automatically to rest against his hair. “Is it about what happened when you went upstairs?” He nods slightly. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“Not really.”

“Do you need to tell me?”

“Probably.”

You wait for Crowley to start talking, not wanting to push him until he felt uncomfortable talking to you. “There wasn’t even a trial.”

You hum. “What do you mean?”

“I got a trial. Yes, it was a sham of a trial, just to showcase off how cruel Beelzebub can be and how my behaviour wouldn’t be tolerated. But it was a trial. Heaven didn’t even try. They just…..sentenced Aziraphale to death.” You wait.

“There’s more, isn’t there.” It’s not a question, a statement. You know he’s holding back.

“Just something Gabriel said, it doesn’t matter.”

“Evidently, it does.”

“Would you drop it?”

“No.” Crowley sighs, your voice clear. You weren’t dropping it until you knew the whole truth.

“Being in Heaven reminded me of the times before I fell. That, coupled with just the whole stress of the situation? Wasn’t really that nice for me.”

“I thought you don’t do nice.”

“I don’t, Heaven’s s’pposed to though.”

“True.” You move your hand to play with his hair in a small form of comfort. “Why did you fall?”

“I asked too many questions.”

“Too many?”

“One.”

“Which was?”

“Why can’t we love God as much as we love each other.” You hum. “Heaven didn’t like that very much.”

“I can tell.” You swear Crowley is purring as you continue to massage his scalp, but you definitely don’t tell him that. Not when you are slowly getting him to open up. “Do you miss Heaven?” Crowley shrugs.

“Not particularly. Too bright. Too ‘do as your told and not as you think’.”

“I thought Heaven would be more loving.”

“Trust me, its not.” You sigh, bringing your lips to his forehead. “I miss the way Gabriel treated me before I fell.” He finally admits before opening up about how Gabriel was his mentor, his guide through everything angelic. How they made the stars together, how Gabriel was there through every tumble and fall. Except for his last one. “I miss the comradery.”

You pause for a minute, feeling Aziraphale come up behind you, clearly still asleep. A rare commodity for him. “I think Gabriel misses it too.” Crowley’s eyes meet yours, seemingly confused. “Well, he hates the fact Aziraphale is friends with you. Possibly because he feels bad that he couldn’t save you from falling when all you did was ask a question. He probably was upset when you fell because he couldn’t save you, but also, the two of you were close. And he couldn’t talk to you about it or question anyone else about it because, after all, it was in God’s plan. And Her plan is ineffable. But, I think there is something Gabriel didn’t take into account. You didn’t fall. At least not all the way. Your body made it to Hell, but your soul stayed on Earth. You have never been fully an angel or fully a demon, you’ve always been something different, something in between. But what makes you special is that you think outside the box, you’re creative, you don’t stick to the rules, you bend them until they are close to breaking and then hope that they’re made of rubber as you bend them some more. That’s not a demonic or angelic quality. That’s a human quality. And that’s why Heaven and Hell are so scared of you. Because what they see as bad, humans see as good. And I think that’s important for you to know.”

Crowley thinks over your words for a minute before rolling his eyes. “Oh yes, of course, that’s totally what they are afraid of. Not the fact that I tempted an angel and got away with it.”

“You’re being sarcastic because you know I have a valid point.” You retort. “Would you rather have not fallen, stayed chummy with Gabriel who is, as kind as I’m sure he was in the past, a bit of a prat or would you rather have fallen and have met Aziraphale, fallen in love with him and lived your life with him?”

“What about you?”

“I’m human, I’m only temporary.”

“You are just as important, Y/N.” Aziraphale’s voice chimes in. You roll your eyes.

“This is about cheering Crowley up, angel, not me.” Aziraphale places his chin on your side as he peers over you to look down at his other partner.

“What’s upsetting him?”

“Nothing, angel.”

“Heaven didn’t give you a trial and being in Heaven reminded him of like pre-snake eyes.” Aziraphale’s mouth forms an ‘o’ of shock before he places an arm over you and Crowley.

“Heaven’s Heaven, my dear. No need to waste time thinking about them when we have our own little haven here – that’s what matters now.” Crowley seems to sulk under Aziraphale’s words, most likely because you had worded him out.

“We also don’t know that this wasn’t a part of God’s plan, ya know.” You say gently. “For all we know, She’s up there playing matchmaker and that’s why things have gone tits up. Heaven don’t talk to Her much anymore, that’s why they acted drastically.”

“It’s not part of Her plan.”

“But we don’t know that. At the end of it all, Crowley, we don’t know. We love you, we will always be here for you and if you fall, we’ll be here to pick you back up. It’s ok to think of the past and reminisce but not if it affects you in this way.” Aziraphale nods as his eyes flicker between the two of you. “We aren’t leaving you any time soon, Crowley.”

“Promise?” His voice sounds tired, weak. As if he has heard that promise before only for it to be broken.

“Promise.” The two of you state at the same time.

Crowley seems content with that as he burrows in closer. He mumbles something that you can’t make out, but you get the gist. “We love you too Crow. Sleep?”

Crowley simply nods.

The memories of Gabriel never leave Crowley, nor the hurt of his words, and his actions. But when he’s with you and Aziraphale, those memories always seem to become a little less bitter.


End file.
